The Bridge
by CrashingForYou
Summary: Ok so this is my first fan fiction and its based on Emily and Naomi but Cooks in there too. Not much else I can say exept read it and find out and let me know what you think. Also I dont own any of the characters in this story
1. Emily

**Emily's story **

**Ok so this is the first fan fiction I've written so I hope you like it and please tell me what you think**

"Bu…but why I… I don't, I cant think right now I need to get out of here" Emily could feel her body lift as she stood up but it didn't feel like her, it all felt like a dream, like a nightmare, something she could wake up from and know that Naomi would be there holding her but in truth that was the dream, to believe that after everything, their first kiss, Pandora's party… As Emily stood there frozen wanting to run but to afraid to move she cried so much she couldn't breath over the memories. As she forced herself to take in oxygen she walked to the door, although to her it felt like she was floating. As she got to the door she realized she was tired of being the one that had been honest about how she felt for this girl, this perfect blonde goddess that for so long had been just that to her

"I fought so hard for you with Katie, with my parents, God even with myself. I never stopped trying and you just kept pushing me away, well are you happy Miss. Campbell? You've pushed me to far,right out this door and you know what? I'm not gonna come back this time" with that she turned from her girlfriend and left.

When Naomi had called her saying they needed to talk Emily was worried but not that it was anything like this, she heard Naomi holding in tears and her first instinct was fear for her love, she'd left the house so quickly she'd only just remembered her phone, only doing so in case Naomi called her on her way over. How she wished she had listened to her mum shouting to her that it was going to rain as she was running out of the house, but it wouldn't have made any difference, Emily was in to much of a trance to notice that within less than 2 minutes of leaving Naomi's she was drenched.

She felt like she had been walking for hours in fact she had been walking for nearly two, but it all felt like a compression of unimportant time. For some reason Emily noticed that for several minutes she had stopped walking but she did not understand why then when everything finally came into focus she realized where she was. She quickly glanced at everything around her, there where so many things you could see but all she could focus on was the water flowing quickly beneath her. As she stepped up on to the edge of the bridge which had once seemed so high to Emily before but now no longer seemed high enough she tried to think of any reason to not just fall. She thought of Katie, the person that she had shared her whole life with up to a point and also what she had said 'Em you cant seriously want to hang out with that lezzer bitch, God look what she trying to do to you, it's sad really that she actually thinks you'd ever want her" as her sister said this Emily sat there quietly trying hard not to give anything away but Katie could see something was up, "Em, you are just hanging with her to be nice right" Emily chose to say nothing "wait course you are, my sisters not gay that would just be sick". Life snaps back into focus and Emily notices her feet have edged closer to the water, to freedom. She didn't even want to think of what her parents had said it all just hurt too much.

" What is it with you lot and bridges I mean are you sure that's a good idea sure it looks fun, but so would getting pissed and shagging me instead" Emily couldn't understand why she wasn't floating in water right now, as if everything wasn't fucked up enough, it was the last person she could have near her at a time like this.

" fuck off Cook don't you think your 'shagging' has caused enough problems" she said through gritted teeth, trying so hard not to have to move from her key to leaving everything behind.

"what you talking about emykins I thought you'd be happy" Emily moved so quickly cook didn't have time to breath, before he could react he was lying on the floor with Emily on top off him and her hand around his throat, she was stronger than he expected for such a small girl

" hey what the fuck are you doing shouldn't you and miss tease be shacking up right now"

"what the fuck are you on about Cook you ruined everything, you cant have Effy now she's screwing Freddie and loving every damned minute of it and Panda well anyone could see she'd pick Thomas over you any day so you moved on, on to the one and only person I ever loved"

"what no you got it all wrong we didn't, wait what did she tell you"

"why does it matter what she told me"

"cause we didn't fuck alright now will you get off it actually hurts a little ( Cook pauses to lift his head up) not that I don't like it" he gave her that typical cheeky and charming Cook smile which she punched him in the arm for and he let her without complaint. Cook was many things but he should have realized this was not the time for jokes so he let it go.

As they both lay there for a second Emily was trying to work it out in her head, looking back on what Naomi had said through the crying

"Em Im so glad you here I…I've done something really stupid" as they hugged each other Naomi realized it was finally time for her to be honest.

"Em you know its been hard for me to admit how I feel I stopped doing that kind of thing along time ago" she starts to cry and as Em sits her down and goes to hold her Naomi pushes her away

" no no I, I have to say this or I never will, after you told me how you felt I , I don't know I guess I got scared of loving you back so I went to clear my head and I ended up by the bridge, and Cook was there and he was smoking a spliff and he had alcohol and well we started talking and laughing and" tears are starting to fall from her eyes and she does nothing to hide them" and I kissed him and we…" Naomi begins to sob as Emily gets to her feet but Naomi is to weak to do the same, she cant finish what she was saying so Emily starts

"bu…but why I… I don't, I can't think right now I need to get out of here"

As Emily sits up Cook does the same, he had been waiting for her to speak first out of fear of saying the wrong thing, although he never meant for bad things to happen he just couldn't help but screw things up by saying something stupid well most of the time anyway.

"Cook what happened between you and Naomi no crap, no sugar coating just please tell me the truth"


	2. Cook

**Cook's story**

**Ok so this is what happened between Cook and Naomi from his point of view so hope you like it.**

Cook's phone starts to ring, he takes one look at it and hangs up. Cook never ignores phone calls just in case its info on a party or some girl he can hook up with but right now he didn't feel like either plus the last person he wanted to talk to was Freddie. He didn't know what to do with himself but he did know that he was James Cook and he never stayed low for long and he knew just what to do to pick himself up.

As he enters the pub he sees his Uncle Keith. "Hey Uncle Keith couldn't do us a favour could you"

"depends cookie what's in it for me" Cook hands him the money which Cook assumes is more than enough for what he needs "what can I get you"

"any booze and um" Cook coughs as if to signal that Keith will know exactly what he wants

" well the truth is the booze is no problem to me but anything else well its in short supply these days you know with the economy and what not" "well what have you got come on I'm desperate"

"Well cookie your lucky, I've got a couple of pills and some weed but that's it anything else and you'll best start looking else where"

"no Keith that perfect cheers man"

" Alright Cook well you just remember where you got it from any way best get back to work these pints ain't gonna drink themselves" he laughs hysterically whilst walking away and Cook leaves a little happier already only problem he has now is where he can go, he doesn't want to go home, Freddie's shed is obviously of limits and he'd never even think about turning up to JJ's with this stuff. He decided to go to the green just opposite the bridge. Whilst walking he starts thinking about how things had changed drinking away as he walked and also slipping a pill into his mouth. He thought of how Effy had gotten between him and Freddie and Freddie between him and JJ, how he'd almost ruined Panda and Thomas's relationship.

Once he' finally reached the green he started to roll a spliff already he could feel the mixture of alcohol and pills taking affect. He wondered what was going to happen to him, he had no one, not even his parents wanted to know him. As he stared at the bridge it started to look more and more appealing. As he sat there just finishing of his first bottle of what he could only assume was Uncle Keith's home made whisky he saw someone standing way to close to the edge of the bridge to just be taking a look, he realizes who it is.

" OI! Campbell, What you doing up there?"

"hi Cook oh nothing just you know, enjoying the view" as she steps down and walks towards Cook he holds out the spliff towards her

"here from the looks of you, you need it and help yourself to what I think is vodka this time" she takes it and nods appreciatively sitting down next to him as she does so.

"so what you doing here sitting under a tree all by you lonesome not like Cook to just chill"

"yeah well I didn't have much choice, now that Fred's and the queen bee are officially an item I just couldn't stand the though of bumping into them at a party".

"To be honest with you, I think they'd be to busy doing other things to go to a party" as Naomi looks at Cook he actually looks like he's about to cry "sorry Cook I didn't mean to upset you" as he quickly wipes his face trying to make it look as natural as possible he starts to laugh

" come on me upset never, no such emotion in me, anger maybe" the both laugh a little. "so come on Campbell what's your story, why where you contemplating having a really cold swim"

" no I wasn't I was just, just thinking"

"yeah about what"

"Emily"

"oh really well tell me more" he laughs but seeing the look on her face he stops "hey come on what's happened? thought things were good between you two now that everyone knows"

" she told me she loves me Cook she told me she was in love with me" "wow well to be honest I could have told you that, so what's the problem?" as Naomi takes a big swig of vodka she sighs

" I didn't say it back I just stood there looking at her like she's just proposed or something"

"well what happened then"

"nothing she just left I think she felt like she'd said something wrong" "well just phone her and tell her she didn't, you guys will make up in no time actually when you do can I join in" he smiled at her to signal he was joking even though there was a part of him that wasn't.

"I wish it were that easy but I mean what would I even say to her, truth is I don't want to think about it right now, you have booze, you have drugs there's no one around and I have my ipod and speakers, what do you say to just getting smashed and we can deal with all this tomorrow"

" you know what that's the best thing I've heard all day".

As they sat there laughing and drinking and smoking and dancing almost 3 hours had past as they finally sat back down they realized they had enough drink left for one swig each and enough weed for one spliff. Cook started rolling it and Naomi just sat there realizing just how off her face she was

"Cook how did you end up sleeping with Panda I mean I know you have charm but she loves Thomas so much it creepy"

" why do you wanna know, want to remind me of yet another fuck up I caused" "no no I just well I guess I'm just curious I mean if someone says they love someone they wouldn't do that"

"well it was at her party, everything had gone tits up for her and well she missed him. She was showing me how to play twister and I realized that everyone just assumes I know everything and it was nice for someone to show me how to do something for a change plus all she wanted to do was know how to have sex I guess I thought I was helping her and I think she wanted to know what to do if Thomas came back"

"but why did you guys keep it up even after he came back"

"well I was just giving her tips and teaching her different things and I'm not gonna lie but I did enjoy it". he paused for a second before saying what he was about to.

"I know why you really asked, you didn't tell Emily you love her because then you have more to lose, because it would make everything final and real and something real can be taken away so much easier then something that just feels like a dream but I don't think that's gonna happen you know, you two are too perfect for each other" before he could say anything else she kissed him and when he realized that she wasn't going to stop he started to kiss back.

As he slowly started to move his hand under her top and around to her back, lowering her onto the ground both of them started to breath just that fraction faster both of them could taste a mixture of weed and alcohol in each other mouths as their tongues connected . He lifted his top off over his head, still kissing her he started to pull her top up and slowly started kissing first her stomach and continued to work his way up. In the back of his mind he could hear a voice telling him to stop but he also had a voice which was most probably the drunk part of him telling him that it wasn't his responsibility to stop this, he was just a single guy trying to have fun and this was just what people expected of him and who was he to disappoint them.

After removing her top he started to kiss her again this time working his way down her neck and gently kissing her breasts, he continued down. Just as he had with Pandora he was gentle with Naomi he actually cared a lot for her, nowhere as close as the way Emily does but he was trying not to think about that but just as he was kissing her hips she said something which shocked them both

"I love you"


	3. Emily 2

**Emily's story**

**This is the second chapter from Emily's POV but its just a small one and a segue to the next chapter which I am working on which is Naomi's. so anyway enjoy and let me know what you think.**

The whole room is spinning and Emily just feels like being hit by a bus would be less painful. Cook has just explained to her everything up to the point where Naomi said she loved him then Emily had to stop him. She had that feeling in her chest again the one that made her feel breathing wasn't an option.

As Cook put his arm round her to see if she was okay, she slapped him, hard across the face and yet again he took it. She finally calmed down enough to get up but this time Cook doesn't.

"it was here right here where It happened wasn't it? Where you fucked my girlfriend!"

"look Em I wasn't lying we didn't sleep together there's more to the story" "well I don't think I can listen to it" Cook stood up and grabbed Emily's arm as she was about to leave as he realized he'd just made things even worse.

"look if you wont listen to me then please talk to Naomi, you need to here the full story and truth is she'd do a better job of explaining it than I would, hell not even I get it"

Emily shakes Cook's arm away and storms off. She knows exactly where she's going and doesn't even watch where she's going as she crosses a road and a car nearly hits her. All this time she's though maybe Naomi did love her and was just to nervous to say it but now she knew the truth and all she could think of was how she was going to confront the lying son of a bitch that made her think she had a chance.

She stopped once she got to the door, she'd put so much energy into storming over there that when she finally did the fact she hadn't slept in what felt like forever hit her all at once, she knocked on the door and after a couple of minutes Naomi opened the door, she look just as tired but with the added fact she'd been crying all night. When she saw that the person at the door was Emily her emotions lifted, she rapt her arms around Emily and held them there tightly in till Emily pushed her away.

"I want the truth. Cook told me what happened but I want to here it from you, I want to know what YOU were thinking"

"how much did he tell you?"

"everything up to the part where you told him you loved him" she said this with such hate in her voice even she was surprised, she never thought she could feel this angry and normally she would have just been upset but the thought that after everything they had been through together she still said she loved Cook and not Emily. All the pain she was feeling turned to rage.

"Em I can explain it I…"

"Good cause I want to know everything, I want to know how you were feeling, what you where thinking… from the beginning".


	4. Naomi

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN FOREVER TO PUT UP BUT I'VE HAD SO MUCH GOING ON AND I HAVE HAD IT READY FOR A WHILE AND JUST KEPT FORGETTING TO PUT IT UP.  
****ANYWAY UM YEAH I'M SORRY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, THERE WILL BE MORE AND HOPEFULLY IT WONT TAKE AS LONG. ALSO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A LITTLE BORING BUT IT IS WORKING UP TO SOMETHING.**

**ENJOY! =)**

Naomi's story

"yeah bye mum" Naomi shouted down the stairs to her mum who was of to another protest somewhere in London. As Naomi lay on her bed attempting to read a book, a book that she had been reading the same chapter from for quite some time. All Naomi could think about was Emily, she was meant to be coming over and it was going to be the first time they would be in the house alone, she couldn't help but wonder how the conversation with her parents had gone. If it wasn't for Katie coming back from Danny's party early and catching them together in a rather compromising position then there would have been nothing to worry about except for the huge argument that occurred in the kitchen the following day. Actually it wasn't Katie's not so perfect timing that was the problem, it was her big mouth. She was so annoyed that Emily wasn't backing down on the argument that out off spite she told their parent's about them then left for Danny's, leaving Em to deal with it.

When Em phoned Naomi explaining what had happened she told Emily she could come over and they could talk about it then over ice cream and a film. Truth is Naomi couldn't understand why she was so nervous about Emily coming over. Her and Emily had been alone together loads of times, but not in her house and this time she just couldn't get this anxious feeling out of the pit of her stomach.

There's a knock at the door which knock's Naomi's train of thought right of the tracks. As she stands up she takes a deep breath, she then walks down the stairs and through the fogged up glass she see's Emily's silhouette and every worry Naomi might have had just disappears.

Naomi opens the door and standing there is everything Naomi had convinced herself she would never have, as Emily kisses her she then walks in and turns around and holds up a clear carrier bag which contains a tub of mint choc-chip ice cream "woo my favourite how'd you know?" "oh um I didn't but its my favourite so I just though you'd have to live with it" Emily does a little shy smile which causes Naomi's knees to feel slightly weak. What was wrong with her why did she feel so weird today?

Emily begins to walk into the living room but Naomi stops her " you know, there's a T.V in my room and my bed would be way more comfy then this sofa" Naomi gives Emily a cheeky smile and bites her lip and as she begins to ascend the stairs she turns her head to make sure Emily was watching her, which she was with eyes widened.

After they had been kissing for quite a while Naomi could tell there were other things on Emily's mind. " right well we should stop this right now and do what you came here to do which is talk about what happened after the last time we were, well doing this" Emily sighs at the thought of having to talk about it but she knew that she needed to get it out her system and who better then her girlfriend.

As Emily sat there she thought back to the argument between her and Katie. After she had caught her and Naomi together she just stood there for a moment looking half confused half angry and Emily could have sworn she saw a slight sadness behind her eyes but before Emily could say anything Katie slammed the door and left, Emily could see her standing outside on the phone and about 5 minutes later Danny was there picking her up, even though the situation was far from a good one Emily couldn't help but giggle a little when Danny tried to kiss her and she just pushed him away which was weird for Katie who never passed up the opportunity to make out with her boyfriend.

When Katie and Danny had finally driven of Emily turned to Naomi and explained that she needed some time to think about things but after seeing the worried look on Naomi's face she explained that it wasn't time to think about them but about how she was going to deal with the situation. Emily knew full well that if Katie knew then next would be her parents and then the whole collage, so Naomi left.

The next morning when Emily was in the kitchen after a pretty sleepless night pouring herself a coffee she heard the door slam and knew for a fact that this was it "Katie? Is that you?" Katie turned up behind her leaning on the door way " who else would it unless you've given that whore a key" "Katie please don't ok. No I haven't given her a key and don't call her a whore ok she's my girlfriend" Emily felt good saying it out loud and she loved standing up to Katie. "you're girlfriend! what are you retarded, Ems you cant call her you're girlfriend people will start to talk, you're not gay you're just being stupid" " Katie I'm not stupid and I am gay alright so you know what just, just deal with it ok I'm tired, I'm tired of living in you're shadow, of being 'the twin', I'm not you Katie and I never will be so just stop trying to change me"

"I'm not telling you to be like me I'm just saying that you cant like girls, you like guys ok end of story" "what! You know what Katie I'm glad I'm nothing like you, someone who just goes from guy to guy until you get bored and the only reason you hate that I'm with Naomi is cause you're jealous that I've found someone I love"

Emily was shocked by her sudden outburst but didn't regret it so she stood there not willing to back down no matter what Katie said to her but Katie just stood there, she seemed more shocked then Emily felt, she even looked hurt " you you love her" Katie spun around and went in to the living room and all Emily could hear was her life slowly falling apart around her.

"Em hey Em hello hey are you ok" Emily snaps back to her and Naomi in Naomi's room "hey em you kind of zoned out" "yeah sorry I was just thinking about it you know" " okay so what happened with your parent?" " well after Katie burst into the living room and blurted out 'Emily's gay and she's fucking a girl' well things just went pretty shit from there not that they where a bed of roses before but. So my mum calls me in right after Katie escaped through the front door you'd swear she was a ghost she was so bloody pale and my dad well he just stood up kissed me on the head and said he loves me no matter what then he too escaped out to the garage probably didn't want to get caught in the explosion that is my mum. Anyway mum just kind of sat there I thought she'd had a heart attack or something but then she just seemed to shake it of then she picked up her cup of tea and said that she would have words with Katie about telling lies then continued sipping on her fucking tea". "well then whats the problem, she thought Katie was lying that's a good thing right" After looking at Emilys face for several seconds Naomi knew that there was more and that she wasn't gonna like it. After taking a deep breath Emily continues "I was just so sick of everyone walking all over me, off never being noticed or listened to and I was so fucking pissed of that she was just sitting there sipping her bloody tea" Naomi could see that Emily was getting agitated which was weird cause she's never actually seen Emily so angry before, she'd seen her pretending to be angry to hide sadness but this was different, it was like the more Emily thought about it the more the sadness left her eyes and all that was left was resentment. "Em look just calm down ok. What did you say to her cause its obvious you didn't just leave it like that if it made you feel this way". "what could I say I just told her that Katie wasn't lying and I was even calm about it which is what shocked my mum more, the fact that I said it so naturally I just said that Katie wasn't lying and that I wasn't just sleeping with a girl but I was in love with her" once Emily had realized what she had said she wished she could have taking it back, not cause she didn't mean it but because she knew Naomi didn't feel that way about her. "Em I….I but I" Naomi was frozen she felt numb but she didn't want Emily to take it back but did she love her back. Was it love she felt, how would she know.

Emily stood up slowly in the hope that Naomi might grab her hand and reciprocate her feelings but Naomi did and said nothing so Emily quickly decided that she should leave so as to make things less awkward. "look I should go I mean I need to speak to Katie and my mum god knows what il say but um yeah so il see you soon" Emily gathered all of her things as quickly as she could while Naomi just sat there lost in thought and didn't even realize Emily had gone until she heard the door slam.

'Oh shit' 'Fuck' when Naomi had finally returned from her thoughts she had noticed that Emily had left. She wondered about why she had felt so weird all day, Was it love? Is that what this feeling was, this feeling she couldn't describe that made her feel like she was on a natural high, a high that no drug had ever given her. But while she had been trying to figure that out Emily had left. Naomi wanted to go after her but what could she say 'oh hey yeah Em the reason I totally ignored you when you told me you loved me was because I was contemplating if I loved you and I've come to the conclusion that I might but I'm not sure so don't hold me to it' 'Yeah nice one Naomi that will work' she laughed as she fell back onto her bed smothering her head with her pillow trying to wish herself back in time. She threw her pillow across the room sat up and screamed, not a loud scream but more of a pathetic excuse at a scream through her teeth.

She got off the bad grabbed her bag and her phone and went outside she didn't even know where she was going all she knew was that she couldn't think while she was stuck at home and she couldn't see Emily until she knew what this feeling was. She had been walking for what felt like forever stopping every now and then to see what was around her, like she was trying to find the perfect thinking spot and then she found it. The bridge, she'd passed it all the time and never really took much notice, to her it was just a bridge with water below it but now it just seemed to call to her like It was cosmic or something but whatever it was Naomi was drawn to it.


End file.
